Among the Saints
by UltimateGotenFan
Summary: A one shot about what might have happened after Goku left with Shenron at the end of GT.


**Author's Note:** Currently I'm working on my next big project but thought I would post a one shot today. This is just a cool little idea I pictured in my head and so I decided to write it down and post it. Enjoy Everyone. Of DBZ or the characters of DBZ are property of Akira Toriyama, although I dearly wish it was my property so I could come up with a new DBZ series lol. Please review everyone!

_"But the saints of the Most High will receive the kingdom and will possess it forever-yes, for ever and ever."_

_- Daniel 7:18_

Goku slept peacefully on the warm back of his dragon friend, Shenron. The earlier battle had taken a lot out of the savior of the universe. The evil dragons which had emerged from the dragon balls. Dragons born from the negative energy collected in the dragon balls due to countless selfless wishes being made by the Z Fighters.

"Shenron, I don't think I've ever been this tired before" Goku said as his eyes began to close in sleep.

As the beloved young saiyan let his mind drift into the peaceful silence of sleep, Shenron couldn't help but smile at the innocence of his old friend.

"Goku…it appears he was right about you. It's time my friend for you to take your rightful place among the saints" Shenron spoke to the sleeping child.

The dragon balls merged themselves with Goku. With all seven magic orbs now fused with the powerful warrior, Shenron himself fused with his old friend.

"With my power you shall enter his kingdom" Were the dragon's last words before he merged with Goku.

After hours of sleep Goku awoke. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he found himself in a bright land, with misty white clouds and beautiful white stone columns standing all over the area.

"Where am I?" Goku asked curiously.

He looked at his hands and down at his legs and realized he was an adult once again. He seemed to be in his late 20's or early 30's.

"This is weird. What's going on! Where is Shenron!" He asked himself.

"Goku, please step toward the light." A mysterious voice spoke.

Goku looked around and turned toward a gleaming portal of light, "Who are you?" The young saiyan questioned.

"You will know soon enough. Once you step into the light you will be with me and I will explain to you everything." The voice promised.

Goku nodded, "Well okay. Even though I don't really know you, for some reason I can feel you're a really nice person. There's something about you that is so warm and loving…unlike anything I have ever felt before."

He walked into the light and found everything had become light. From the light he stepped into what could only be described as paradise. He stood on a cliff that overlooked a vast field of flowers. A garden seemed to extend around the field where fruits and vegetables of all kinds grew and not a single one of them were bruised or rotten. Beyond the fields and gardens was a shimmering golden city that sparkled with beauty beyond words. Water flowed from waterfalls that seemed to find their source at a white palace in the center of the golden city. The rivers and ponds were so clear you could see the bottom where stones of every color and even colors that could be found nowhere else but here lay.

"Goku, come to my home. Come to the white palace." The voice spoke once again.

Goku was amazed at all he saw as he approached the golden city. People with bodies that were perfect and shined with a radiant light were all over this wonderful place. There was no fear, no sadness, no pain, nothing bad existed here. Every where there was joy, cheering, worshiping, singing, and all manner of good and righteous things.

Goku was astonished at the golden city. The buildings were all like the most extravagate palaces imaginable and the streets were made of pure gold. Flowers and trees filled with life were abundant throughout the city and even the flowers and trees seemed to sing praises.

Not a single person in this place was sick or aging or seemed to be in pain at all. Children would run through out the city playing and laughing with joy. Babies would giggle and smile happily. This place was incredible, like nothing he had ever seen.

He soon found himself at the bottom of a large set of stairs that led to the entrance of the white palace. A palace decorated with gems and jewels and beautiful rocks that were perfect in every way a rock could be. As he made his way to the entrance of the palace he was greeted by two figures who stood watch over the door. They were shining with light, wielded swords, and had wings like an angel. Then Goku realized that these two beings were angels. The two angels stepped aside and opened the massive doors and led Goku to room filled with light that was so warm, so filled with love, and so bright that he thought it was going to overwhelm his entire being. Goku realized this source of light was what was filling this whole paradise with light. He came to the belief that in this place there was no darkness and no night at all. This source of light was constant and eternal.

Just when it seemed Goku couldn't get any closer to the light, it seemed the source of the light allowed him to step closer. He was able to look up and see a man sitting on a glorious white throne, he realized this man was the source of this amazing light. He could tell the man seemed to be an older figure yet he seemed to be very strong. Goku couldn't sense his ki, but he could sense something completely different from this being. Whatever he was feeling from this being it was stronger than anything he had ever known, the only way he could explain it was that this being had absolute power in every aspect of the meaning.

"Who are you, sir?" Goku asked in amazement and awe at the being before him.

The being answered, "I am known by many names. I am called The Almighty, The Alpha and Omega, The Beginning and The End, The Supreme Being, The Heavenly Father, I Am, but most know me as God."

Suddenly the realization and the seriousness of the situation set in on Goku. He was standing before The Supreme Ruler and Creator of all things. He was in the presence of God. This place must be the true Heaven. Not the planet Heaven he had known in the Other World. This place was the true Heaven, the Kingdom of God. After realizing all of this Goku immediately got on his knees and bowed.

"Forgive lord, I should have shown my respect sooner." Goku pleaded.

Goku was never known for his manners, even to the Kais in his universe he respected them but never properly showed it. However this was God he was standing before and this being he had to respect with all his heart and soul.

"Do not worry, Goku. I have called you here because you have been chosen to take on a role that is reserved only for the most noble and righteous of my creations. First let me explain to you why and how you came to this point." God said.

Goku nodded, "Of course, my lord."

So God began to explain, "I am eternal. I have always been and always will be. I was alone however. You see I am one in three, three in one, a trinity. I, My Son, My Holy Spirit, are God. The love and communion between each of three in one was so strong that I wished to share it. So I created all the universes in existence and all creation was the object of my love, I shared my love with them and gave them paradises to live in."

God's voice seemed to change to one of sadness yet anger as well, the type of anger Goku experience at witnessing evil except so much stronger, "Among my angels there was one most beautiful. Lucifer was his name. Jealous of my power and of the creations I had forged, Lucifer and the angels who followed him waged war against the angels who remained loyal to me. Seeing that Lucifer would not seek forgiveness I banished him and his followers from Heaven. Lucifer however was bitter and sought revenge against me. Knowing he could not defeat me, he instead decided to hurt me as much as possible. He went from universe to universe corrupting my creations, causing them to fall into sin and die."

Then God's voice changed back to one of love, "Knowing my creations could never pay their sin debt, I sent the second member of myself, My Son, to die for all of my creations so that they may have a way back to me."

God looked at Goku, "Son Goku, you're life has been one of love, kindness, courage, and one that reflects who I am. I have been waiting for someone like you to arise from your universe for a long time. You see it was I who taught the Namekians long ago how to forge the dragon balls. When Kami came to Earth I spoke to him and instructed him to design the Earth's dragon balls so that when a positive and selfless wish is made then negative energy would store up in the dragon balls until it would spill out and become the shadow dragons. I knew that if someone was so selfless as to use so many wishes for the good of others and not himself, and if he could overcome the evil dragons then that person would be one who is truly worthy to become one of my saints."

"You're whole life has led to this moment, Son Goku. I told Shenron that if you could overcome the evil dragons that I wanted him to bring you here to me. He has merged himself and the dragon balls with you, you now have power deep inside of you that is far greater than anything you have had before. Son Goku, I ask you, will you become one of my saints?" God asked.

Goku smiled with honor, "Of course, I am honored, my King."

God nodded, "There is a coming a day when all of my saints shall battle the forces of evil and their master, Lucifer now known as Satan. This battle will the be the final struggle between good and evil. As one of my saints you will battle alongside me and the other saints in this final battle. After the war is won, you shall rule with me and the other saints in the eternal kingdom that is to come."

Goku felt God's light rush through him awakening a deep power. Goku's super saiyan 4 fur appeared on his body and changed to pure white, his hair became a light blond, and his eyes a clear blue. His body shown brightly now. He felt himself called up into the light surrounding God.

Goku found himself sitting on a throne in a throne room filled with countless other thrones like his own. Sitting on these thrones were countless saints from all of the universes in existence. In the center of the throne room was a massive throne where God the Father himself sat, to his right was God the Son, radiating from them both was the Holy Spirit, and to the left of God the Father was his messenger angel Gabriel.

And so ends the story of Goku. Now he has taken his rightful place among the saints of the Most High. He has become a legend.


End file.
